


Software Reset

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: Archer (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Memory Loss, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: When Archer goes into the coma, Lana believes he'll never wake up. Lana believes she'll never love again. But a certain Russian cyborg proves her wrong.
Relationships: Lana Kane/Katya Kazanova
Kudos: 4





	Software Reset

Lana sits in a coffee shop. She sighs. For once, she actually misses Archer. Archer had been in a coma for almost two years now -- and there was no sign of him getting out of it now.

Lana then looks glumly at the table.

"Rough week I'm assuming…?" A voice asks her.

Lana sighs. "You have no idea." She looks up and sees the familiar smiling face of a cyborg -- Katya Kazanova. "Katya…?"

"Hello Lana." The Russian begins to jester to the seat across from Lana. "Is this seat taken?"

Lana seems to be in a slight daze. "Oh...uh no."

Katya grins and takes a seat by Lana.

"What brings you back to New York?" Lana asks, consideratly. "After all, you were the head of the KGB."

"I resigned from the KGB," Katya tells her.

"Why is that?" Lana asks.

"The only friend I had, Boris, died. There was nothing left for me in the Mother Land." Katya begins to look downward. Her hand is laying on the table.

Lana puts her hand on top of Katya's. "I'm so sorry."

Katya blinks away a couple of tears. "It's okay. I'm fine. Now, what about you? What has Lana Kane been up to?"

-

Lana had told Katya everything that day. She had opened up to the cyborg more than she had ever to anyone before.

In exchange, Katya had opened up more to Lana.

And by the end of that week, Lana was happy to call Katya a friend.

-

Two weeks….

Lana had convinced Malory into giving Katya a job at ISIS.

Katya had thanked Lana greatfully.

Months had passed by. 

Katya and Lana had spent practically every waking hour together.

And then, whenever Katya was near her, Lana felt like she had butterflies in her stomach.

Lana still missed Archer but her happiness was at a greater percent. Archer may never wake -- and Lana may never see him again. But Lana could cope with that. Why? Lana was learning to love again.

-

After seven months of begining close together -- Katya and Lana had been at a movie (just as friends) and out of the blue, Katya had leaned in and kissed Lana.

Lana didn't pull away -- she only gave in.

And by the end of that night, Lana was happy to call Katya her girlfriend.

-

A week had passed.

Katya had finally been aloud to meet AJ. The Russian treated the child quiet well.

That made Lana smile.

-

Another five months had passed. 

Lana and Katya were practically inseparable.

Pam, Cyril, Ray, Krieger, and Cheryl didn't like how close together they had been -- they had tried to break them up. It didn't work.

Their co-workers had learned to accept their relationship.

One day, Katya had stopped Lana.

Lana had asked, "What?"

Katya got on one knee. "Lana Kane, will you marry me?"

That had brought one lone tear of joy to Lana's eye. "Yes!"

-

The two were engaged when the hack happened.

Krieger had said it seemed like a cyber attack on Katya.

Katya couldn't control herself -- she attacked aggressively.

"Is there anything you could do for her?" Lana asked, worried.

Krieger had said, "the only way for Katya to be free from this hacker's grasp was to do a software reset."

"And what will that mean for her?" Lana asked, with raised eyebrows.

"She'll forget everything that she's ever known," Krieger told Lana.

Lana sighed with a quick glance at Katya. 

"Do what you must," Katya managed to choke out before being consumed by the hacker's reign again.

Krieger said, "Let us begin."

-

After Krieger did what he had to, Lana swarmed around Katya.

So did the others in the core crew.

Katya blinked a couple of times. 

"Katya? Do you remember us?" Lana asked.

Katya shook her head. "Am I supposed to?"

One lone tear slipped down Lana's face.

The group tried taking turns trying to make her remember.

Then Ray walked in, holding AJ.

"AJ…?" Katya called out, questioningly.

Lana gasped. "You remember AJ?"

Katya nodded. "I do."

Ray said, "Guys we've gotta get down to the hospital -- Archer woke up."

"I'll be right back," Lana said. She went to turn away to leave but not before placing a kiss on Katya's cheek. Lana knew that even if it took a life time, she'd make Katya remember.


End file.
